Forgotten
by True Goddess
Summary: Esther wakes up on the beach of La Push with no memories of her past, only the last twenty four hours. Leaving her confused and unsure of who to trust. Now in a new place, and new people Esther has to re-find herself.But with a new vampire threatening her new friends, it's up to Esther to uncover her memories, and the secrets that lie within her mind.(Please read updated chapter 1)
1. One

**One**

**Esther **

_She ran into the desk in front of her, her eyes burning with tears and her head pounding with the effects of the curse put on her. All that ran through her mind was how much she hated him for doing this to her, the thing was. She doesn't even know who __**he **__is, memories were deliberately vanishing from her head, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She opens the desk roughly and rummages through it while grabbing a piece of parchment and pen. She writes furiously the clock ticking on her, her only moments left as who she knows herself as. The pen barely lifts from the paper in the two heart racing minutes, once she finishes she quickly folds the paper stuffs it into her pocket and closes her eyes, letting the curse settle in. _

Esther is running and she unsure why she is, only that she needs to get away. She runs towards a cabin, the mountains here has many of them. Likely for people who come camping during the summers, she kicks down the door and runs inside resting her elbows on her knees as she takes in deep breaths. She sees the couch in front of her and is beckoned by its soft looking pillows and comfy cushions.

"Just for a moment." She promises herself as she lays down her head on one of the pillows and then is enveloped in darkness. Esther awakes to the sound of glass shattering above her head; she bolts upright her heart racing in her chest. Shards of glass hit her face, and tangle themselves into her thick black curls. Though no previous thought of ever being in a situation similar to one she is in, it is evident of what she must do.

Esther bolts from the door and begins running again; and she is shocked by her endurance. She had only about an hour's rest based on the sun's position in the sky. Yet it feels like she had been resting her legs for weeks instead of a mere hour. It seemed as if those legs were born to run, she barely had to focus on pacing herself. It's as if her body knew what to do.

She ran for a while until the sun was half way across the sky, signifying it was about three thirty or four o'clock. Esther stops at another cabin and kicks another door down; she searches through the home and opens the refrigerator, thankful for the water bottles inside from a brief visit.

She downs three of them and listens to the sounds of them; honestly Esther doesn't even know who is after her, or what is going on. She only follows the need to run; it screams in her bones that this is what needs to be done. She decides to rest inside of the cabin for a little, she shrugs off her light jacket and sighs at her dirty tank top, once white now covered in dirt and dried blood.

She searches through the cabin and is happy to have found a pair of beige cargo pants and a white t-shirt. She baths in cold water and washes her hair happy to have gotten the leaves and twigs from her curls. Once clean she lays her head on the bed and falls into a dreamless sleep. Once again Esther is awoken by the sound of those after her; she looks out the window to see the moon illuminating the sky. About 98% of the moon was illuminated in the sky.

For some reason, the fact felt significant, she just couldn't recall why. Yet the feeling is abandoned by the rumbling in her stomach. She opens the cupboards and is glad to find granola bars. She stuffs a few of them into her pockets. Once her hand is in her pocket she feels something, a piece of paper and pulls it out slowly.

As she unfolds it she if greeted by familiar messy handwriting.

_There is not enough time for me to write all that will be needed, just know that. You are in danger; just know that those creatures after you aren't ones to easily forget your face. We hunted them, a long time ago, and you only have three of the most powerful knives to kill them. _

_Use your powers, and beware the full moon at all cost. If not, hope that our ancestors will guide us through. _

_Never take that necklace off, ever! Because once you do, all hell will break lose._

_Lastly, don't fuck up,_

_You_

The letter shook in her hands, it all made sense now, the emptiness in her head. The unsureness, it was because she was lacking something. Yet Esther didn't understand what she was lacking until now, her memories. Sadness overwhelmed her, that in her last moments of coherent thought she wrote to herself, not even bothering to preserve some of the memories.

Her hand reached to the necklace handing down her throat just below her collar bone. She lifted the ring and gazed at it, on a simple silver chain was a ring. A silver ring; with a black crescent moon in the middle and a silver sun surrounding it. Yet her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of laughing and yelling. She quickly stuffed the note into her pocket aggravation settling in; she wished she had at least told herself how to cast her _powers_.

Anything seemed useful at the moment; nevertheless she pushed open to doors of the cabin and was greeted by eight to nine faces of ragged men and woman. They all held a wild, savage edge to them, all wearing torn clothing and looking into the sky, some with excitement others with fear. One word ran through Esther's head, it was as if her brain had become a search engine and the word Werewolf was typed in. Information seemed to roll through her head, full moon, and the only things in the world that could kill them.

She had one of those things, to be specific. Three of them exact, "Esther dear, we just mean to talk!" The leader said causing all of the others to fall silent. Esther turned her head towards him and snickered at his comment, knowing is intentions were anything but noble. "I'd love too, maybe somewhere just the two of us. Alone perhaps; with some champagne?" She said with a wink, he laughed at her remark and took a step closer. "I would really appreciate a word with you."

He said getting within striking distance of her, instantly making her uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed at him and then a sudden knowledge filled her brain. Words ran through her head, all ancient languages. Latin, Celtic, Sanskrit, Ancient Greek, powerful words. Words that can cause damage, that can change, they can make the most impossible notions come true. So much more than just words,

Casting.

From the look on her face, it was evident to the leader of the werewolves knew what was on her mind. He instantly growled and took a step towards her, his hands encircling her neck. She gasped and looked into his eyes in anger; she muttered a spell and her skin began to bubble. On her arms dark spots began to form and instead of hair feathers began to form, her body began to conform to a new shape; she became smaller lean, graceful and her arms became wings.

She took flight into the night as a raven and flew away from the wolves. It had bought her only mere hours, because the next night would be when the wolves were at their most powerful. The full moon would bring them to their true forms. So Esther continued to run from them until the next day, they seemed stronger her limbs became heavy from running so long. This time they were close behind, reaching for her long hair, scratching at her skin with their sharp nails, throwing objects and food at her while screeching in laughter.

By the time the sun began to set, she was drenched in sweat, tears in her borrowed pants, and t-shirt. Marks covered her tanned skin, yet she was thankful that they weren't in wolf form. Esther was unsure whether their venom would be transformative or kill her, and she didn't want to find that out.

As the day met it's end their leader which she now knows goes by the name of Kyler, began taunting once again. "Oh Esther dear, look to the sky." He taunted at her a smirk on his face; she glared at him frustrated with his annoying bait. "What?" He smiled flashing a dimpled smile at her that most would swoon over.

"Tonight Esther, will be very different. It won't be a fair fight." She continued to glare at him her face never faltering from its stony glance. He then turned and addressed his companions, "Let us let out dear one rest friends! For tonight some of us, will finally find our freedom." They all cheered happily, some with fear in their eyes others with a look of peace and contentment.

"Until tonight love." He said turning towards her, and for once his voice lacked the sarcasm it usually had. Once he left she looked to the sky and wiped the sweat on her forehead while leaning against a tree. She had run out of time, and she barely knew what it is she had to or why she must do it.

She walked to another cabin disappointed to find the water was off, she instead borrowed a pair of jeans two sizes too big and sneakers a size to small. But it had to do for the time being, she tied her long hair into a ponytail and left the cabin as the last rays of sun disappeared from the sky.

It was too late for her to use any power, and she knew her only option was to fight. The full moon was beginning to rise, and she waited patiently for the wolves to come. Soon enough her wait was over, she heard the soft steps of their feet meeting the ground, and saw their masked faces. Some with anger, others with fear, and all with a savage desire for something more. "We've come to end this." One of them said looking at her with an emotionless expression on his face.

She gave a short nod, and then the full moon shined through the clouds and down upon the werewolves. The wolves laughed and looked up to the full moon, spreading their arms before them as if sacrificing themselves. While others coward in fear, tears filling their faces as it began. Then the horror began, they doubled down in pain simultaneously, their screams filling the air along with the sound of cracking bones and the smell of blood fresh in the night air.

That's when it all made sense to her, she knew that they wanted. It was much more than for her blood to be spilled, they wanted their curse to end. So she ran once again, and this time with a purpose, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart raced in her chest with exhilaration as she tried desperately to lose the wolves. The first wolf pounced on her their powerful jaws snapped near her ears; she pushed its face away from her. It's body a strange place in between wolf and human. It was heartbreaking to her, seeing what humans had to succumb to when changed into this. She rolled onto the ground with the female werewolf, she snapped at her face growling at her and hot saliva dropping onto her face.

She didn't want to but there was no other way, she pushed her knees into the werewolves stomach and took one of knives and plunged it into the creatures stomach. It shuddered, its mouth foaming and it curled to the ground shaking until its body shrank down to the size of a girls. She was no older than fifteen years of age; she curled into a ball sheltering her stomach. Her pale skin illuminated in the moonlight, along with her pale silvery hair. She looked into my eyes, he icy blue ones meeting my green ones; she smiled sadly blood lining her lips.

"Thank you."

Esther chocked back the tears and continued running letting herself go numb, their footsteps only got louder and with two knives to kill them with, and Esther couldn't afford to kill anymore. She turned and faced the wolves; eight of them were left all surrounding her with angry snarls. Others looked at the knives in her hands longingly, or the other one dripping crimson in shock.

Kyler came to the middle his eyes shining in the night; he lunched towards Esther and tackled her to the ground. She groaned in pain and both the werewolf and Esther, rolled down the hill his pack running towards new interest. She did a round house in the werewolves face and it scratched at her torso, she grunted and punched it hard in its muzzle. It seemed shocked and shook it's head retaliating and coming close again snapping it's jaws close enough to her face she could smell it's breath.

It then knocked her to the ground knocking the breath right out of Esther's lungs. She finally realized what her note meant, yes she hunted these creatures. But perhaps not, perhaps they were hunting her; the knives were not the only thing that could kill the werewolves, but also the only thing that could change them back.

"Only in death." She whispered, Esther stood back up making a stance as Kyler came running towards her full speed. She dodged his powerful jaws and kicked him hard in the torso. She slid under his legs and kicked him in the small of his back, he fell to the ground and Esther lifted the knife as he came back up.

"Only in death." She whispered as she plunged the knife into his abdomen, his jaw snapped onto her arm and she grunted from the pain but still held onto the knife and twisted it into his abdomen with more force. Finally he shuddered and changed back, and once his shaking subsided Kyler looked at her his deep brown eyes staring into her own. A small smile grew on his face and his legs gave out.

Esther laid him on the ground and looked down at him ashamed. "I know you don't remember me Esther, but thank you." He rasped placing a hand onto her cheek before taking in his last breath and leaving this world. She looked down at him confused and left his body, her hands shook and for some reason rears filled her eyes. It was like she was trying to remember something that hasn't happened yet, his face wasn't familiar, yet her heart ached from the pain killing him caused her.

She walked away from him and realized that he bit her. Esther felt the starts of the werewolf venom and she felt delusional, she ran from the woods as fast as she can and into the streets, then to a bus, and she sat at the back her skin sweltering and her eyes dilating. After the bus stopped she ran back into the woods and fell to her knees and finally surrendering to the werewolf venom.

**12 hours later**

Esther wakes up to sweat pouring down her face and her heart beating out of her chest. She gasps for air to fill her burning lungs and takes in breaths greedily. Fortunately werewolf venom seemed to be untransformative to witches. Yet she once again finds herself in an unfamiliar setting with large trees surrounding her.

She doesn't fully remember how she had ended up in such a breathtaking venue, nor does she honestly care. All that matters is she is far away from the wolves; she sits up and begins to stand just to groan from the pain. Bruises litter her tanned skin, along with cuts and scrapes from the wolves and trees.

Not even remembering how she had end up in such a beautiful place, it was stunningly beautiful. She sat up and begins to stand, just to groan from the pain. Bruises littered her skin, along with cuts, and scraped from the trees and the werewolves.

She takes a step, still woozy from the werewolf venom, but not letting it slow her down. Her head fills as if it is filled with cotton and her brain is like an empty bin. Filled to the rim with blank pages, she can barely remember what had happened to her the night before. Only that all her memories, every single significant thought that has ever entered her brain has been erased.

She continued walking her feet dragging behind her and one of the knives in her hands, and she continued through the woods the rising sun hitting her back. She makes her way through her breath heavy and her heart racing, and that's when the sound of paws hitting the earth begins once more. Frightened and delirious from the venom, she begins running frantically.

Cutting branches out of her way and jumping over fallen limbs from the trees, she continues running risking glances behind her yet seeing nothing there. She continued looking behind her curious to why the wolves weren't showing themselves. She then hits a solid body and falls to the ground with them, both of them rolling down a small decline in the woods. They stop by hitting a tree and Esther scrambles away from him her knife arm raised menacingly. Stray curls fall in her face and she has a wild edge to herself, she looks up to the boy's eyes and he stiffens, his gaze never breaking hers.

She continues glaring at the boy and her head begins to pound, the venom finally making its way through her body for a painful release of the substance. Her vision slowly goes in and out of focus, and the last thing she sees is the boy lunging towards her to catch her fall.


	2. Two

**Please read updated chapter one**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two<strong>

**Seth**

It was morning patrol, likely one of the last few patrols that Seth will ever do in La Push. It had been decided that it is time for the Cullen's to leave Forks. It's been five years since that eventful day the Volturi had come for Nessie, and things have been peaceful since then. Jacob's pack has grown with the new kids that had phased because of the vampires, all of which that had matured and most that had imprinted. Things have been looking up now, everyone is safe and there is no longer a threat to the Cullen's. Only to Seth's family, since Leah and Seth have been fighting lately. It all began a night two weeks ago.

Seth had just came back from patrol and it was raining heavily, he entered the Cullen's home to find Nessie and Jake by the piano, she had just composed another piece and was excited to finally play it. She turned around and smiled at Seth; she got up and put her hand to his cheek. An image rolled through his head in which he was sitting at the piano bench with her and Jacob while she played them her song.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll listen to your song." She smiled and walked back to the piano gracefully. Seth sat down and Jacob looked at him expectantly. "Oh come on Jake, you and I both know there aren't any threatening vampires near." Jacob looked at his friend and smiled, "Yeah, but patrol is a great way to get rid of you when you're annoying me." Seth rolled his eyes and Renesmee smacked Jake's shoulder lightly. "That wasn't nice, now shut up Jacob." She said, more like demanded and began playing her song.

A beautiful melody filled the home, Nessie's fingers flew across the keys in a finesse only an expert could have. Both boys were awed by her talent and style as she played the instrument. Once she ended the song she looked at her friends expectantly. "Well?" She asked a hopeful glint in her chocolate brown eyes, both boys stared at her dumbfounded. "Well I think Edward is officially the second best pianist in the house." Seth replied and Edward scolds at him with mock anger. "Well she learned from the best."

They all laughed and with a glance at Jacob, Edward turns away. Jacob turns back to Seth and motions for him to follow. "What now almighty Alpha?" Seth asks teasing his friend, Jacob smiles and then begins to explain. "The Cullen's have been here too long, and it's getting a little too much to stretch Edward from seventeen to twenty-four. Along with Nessie looking about fifteen, she can't possibly pass as a five year old. So everyone's decided to move, somewhere in Alaska.

I'd understand if you didn't want to come Seth, but I really wouldn't mind seeing you there as much as you annoy me. The rest of the pack agreed to go with Sam because of their imprints and families. I know you said you wanted to get away since your nineteenth birthday and since you're going to take a break until collage. So maybe you can join us, we're not leaving until after Sue and Charlie's wedding but we'd really want you to come." Seth smiled widely, "Of course I'd go! I've never left Washington in my life!" Jacob smiled at his enthusiasm and put his hand on his shoulder guiding him towards the door. "I'm glad to hear that, but you're telling Leah." That's when everything went downhill.

Ever since that day Seth and Leah have argued. She claims he is being selfish leaving their mom and the tribe that he shouldn't just be able to pick up and leave. Seth claims she isn't letting him decide for himself, and so the two are tearing each other's throats practically every day.

Seth took his mind off of the annoy events and thought back to the patrol. He took off his jeans and t-shirt and phased before taking off into the woods. Two other boys ran behind him they were relatively new to the pack and had phased just before the confrontation with the Volturi. _Hey Seth why so glum _one of the boys said in his mind, Seth sighed shaking his head. _"Nothing Chase, just go left with John. I'll go right." _The boy's diverged paths and continued checking the perimeter of La Push. The packs alternate every week for patrol, this week Jake's pack is checking La push. While Sam's pack is checking close to the Cullen's.

Seth had decided to run by himself and was enjoying the time alone. Until Leah came up next to him, they ran in silence until his sister broke it. "Seth I know that I've been pushing you lately, but I just can't imagine you leaving us. After dad died, the three of us is all we have. Now mom has Charlie, and… I don't want our family to fall apart. I'm not going to tell you what you should do Seth, but I do think you should think about family."

Seth turned towards his older sister his eyes sympathetic. "Leah, I understand. But their family too, Edward, Nessie, Bella. They're there for me too Leah, I know that it's been hard. I know you blame yourself for dad's death, but Leah you need to forgive yourself. I don't want to stay anymore; I need to find my place in life too. You're in collage, and you're sort of seeing that guy but you're afraid to hurt him. I know you've been through a lot Leah, and I don't want to abandon our family. But everyone is moving along with their lives, I'm not the defenseless little Seth anymore. I'm nineteen Leah; I can decide what I want to do with my life."

Leah was about to respond until the other two boys showed Seth someone running. "Leah go help the guys, I'm going to check this out." Leah snorts in response and runs in the other direction, Seth watched the girl run and sees her frantic, cutting branches in front of her with her knife. Seth realizes how frightened she is and phases back into his human form. He quickly pulls on his clothes and walks from the trees just to be hit with the girl's body.

He grunts in pain and they both roll down from the slight inclination until they stop by hitting a tree. She scrambles off of Seth and stands in front of him her knife ready. Seth notes how ragged the girl looks, her jeans were way too big for her, and a white t-shirt covered in dried blood and some pieces of it torn away showing her tanned skin covered in blood. Seth then looked up and their eyes met, green meeting brown.

The world stopping cannot just explain this moment. It was as if the world became a camera, and nothing had enough significance to be in focus besides her. His breath was not just taken away, it was more than that, and it was like he was seeing for the first time again. Yet she was the first thing he saw, he was the first thought in his mind. He would do anything for this girl in front of him, no matter the consequences he would be there for her. Whatever she needs him to be, or to do, he'd do it.

He never breaks his gaze with her; her forest green eyes are framed with thick black eye lashes. Her eyebrows were arched in confusion and her black ringlets were in a messy ponytail with stray curls in her face. Freckles sprinkled across her tanned skin and she continued staring at Seth her breathing hard and her eyes glassy.

She continues staring at him and both of them stand their gazing at each other. She then begins to sway on her feet, abandoning her threatening stance and descending towards the ground. Seth lunges towards her and catches her in his arm. He is shocked to find another knife tucked into the waist band of her jeans. He doesn't care though; he lifts her in his arms and runs back towards the Cullen's.

Leah and the others phase back and look at Seth incredulously. "What the hell happened?" John asked looking down at the girl. "She smells weird, like wolf but not like a wolf. I don't understand." Seth ignores them and turns towards Leah. "Open the door." She does as her brother says shocked by his seriousness, they go inside and Carlisle comes towards Seth shocked. "What happened?" Seth shrugs a frantic look in his eyes. "Please." He rasps out fear in every bone of his body, the fear of losing this stranger. Carlisle takes her into his arms and Seth follows as he takes her into the study.

Carlisle clears his desk with one hand and lays her on it. "Werewolf venom, I can smell it." Carlisle says more to himself than to Seth. Seth looks at her frantically; she isn't twitching or doing anything. Just lying there as if she's asleep, "Will she change into a werewolf?" Carlisle shakes his head confusion filling his face, "The venom has had to be in her system for almost half a day, she should change tonight if she transforms. Unless she is immune to werewolf venom, it seems her body is healing itself. But only time can tell. Until then, we can clean her wounds and asks questions."

Seth nods and pulls up a chair next to her holding her hand and never leaving her side. Twice they tried to ask Seth to eat but he refused to leave the girls side. He stayed their studying her lovely features and peaceful expression. Changing from time to time, Seth finally fell asleep and then woke up to find Edward looking at him. "I need to tell you something."

Seth nods and follows him out of the room, "What is it?" Edward looks away unsure of how to tell him, "She has no memories, it's pretty much all she thinks about. How she can't remember anything from her past. I know you love her Seth, you already love her. But you need to know that she isn't just any girl."

Seth nodded thankful for Edward's help and returns back to the room. He sits down just for his imprint to bolt upright, her emerald eyes shining with new energy. She looks towards him her heart racing in her chest and she looks towards him strangely. "Who are you?" She asks still breathing heavily, "Seth, my names Seth. I found you in the woods and you passed out, what happened?" She closes her emerald eyes and runs a hand through her black curls.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She responded not risking a glance towards him, Seth smiles and replies, "Trust me when I say nothing surprises me anymore." She looked towards him with a smirk and nods. "Alright." She gets a faraway look and then a horrible sadness washes over her face. "I woke up with nothing, much like today. I can't remember anything, it's like my brain is filled with empty pages. I know what a family is. Yet I can't connect anything to the definition, it's like I'm a walking dictionary."

Seth looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry." She shrugs, "I was being chased by werewolves, and I killed their leader. Then I ended up here, where is here exactly?" She asked looking at Seth, his heart raced from her glance and he blushed. "Ugh, you're in Forks Washington."

She blinked as if the word has no significance and then realization filled her eyes. "Forks Washington… No I was in the La Push reserve; I ran about three point six miles." He looked shocked by her calculations and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry it's just my powers, their kind of freaky." At that word Carlisle entered the room and smiled. "Hello, sorry to interrupt I just came to ensure you were alright." The girl nodded and smiled, "Thank you for helping me, but I am completely fine. I believe werewolf venom is not transformative on my kind."

Seth looked towards Carlisle quizzically; it was true her scent was not exactly human. "What is your kind exactly?" Carlisle asked, the girl shrugged. "I believe we call ourselves." She trailed off thinking hard and Seth saw the frustration filling her forest green eyes, it angered her. "Casters." She said finally with a smile, "Casters." She said this time with more confidence. "May I ask your name?" Seth interrupted dying to know who she is. "Oh yes of course, Esther."

Seth smiled, "Beautiful… I mean your name it's err…" He trailed off embarrassed with himself and thinking he is just an absolute idoit. She laughed and then got up grunting likely from the soreness. "I don't want to be a burden so I believe I should be on my way… Wherever that may be." Carlisle smiles kindly, "You are not being a burden, perhaps we could provide you with a shower and clothing. Then you can be on your way." She nodded in thanks, "Thank you…" Carlisle smiled. "Carlisle Cullen." She smiled and he led her towards the bathroom.

A pain started in Seth's chest, more like an ache just from her being away. He ran down the stairs towards Jake he's face masked in confusion and hurt. "Seth what's wrong?" Jake asked just having returned from hunting with Nessie. "I imprinted… But never mind that she may leave! Carlisle said she may leave! I-I don't know what I'll do Jake." Jacob growled hold of his shoulders and looked down at his friend. "Calm down first and foremost. You will find a way; trust me you two are meant to be together."

Seth nods glad for his friends comforting words. As Esther comes down stairs she has a book bag onto her back and his frantically trying to hand money back to Edward. "Please I honestly can't take much more. You've already given me some clothes, I honestly can't take anymore." Edward frowned, "We insist." He said with a wink to Seth causing his face to flush. She finally gave in much to her dismay and said goodbye to everyone.

She turned to Seth and blushed lightly. "Thank you, if you hadn't helped me I'd probably be somewhere in the woods." Seth laughed, "Don't mention it." She smiled and turned away, "Oh and Seth… ugh see you around?" She said, more like questioned. Hope swarmed in Seth's chest and he nodded eagerly. "Of course." She smiled and jogged off into the woods, instantly Seth felt the same aching in his heart. But he knew that she would return again, no. He prayed she would.


End file.
